Knuckles' Message to the World
by ianon2013
Summary: This is what the red echidna has to say
1. Story Progress and Story Ideas

Knuckles message to the world

A camera shot of a video is taken in front of the master emerald where a red echidna was standing in front of it

"Hey everyone, I need to tell you that…thanks for the story tips but Ianon likes to do things her way but can you please be a little nicer, also Ianon was thinking about you writing story ideas by writing a short story about the idea but it can't be inappropriate but she was thinking about like…one friend accidentally drinks a tonic by someway and what should Ianon do to fix it but we aren't forcing you to do so but she will post the story of who made it. And if you're wondering when Ianon will post the second book of The Girl across the Dimension? She will do it soon so just hold your horses okay? Knuckles out!"


	2. Polls and a Surprise

"Hey everyone including Kiko, we need to talk…it's about the poll and Ianon has it there for a reason so she can see who's the **MOST** favorite Sonic character and I want to thank Kiko E. Coyona for polling. *LOUD APPLAUSE IN BACKGROUND* now, now, people, calm yourself. *applaud stops* thank you and for the story that you guys maybe make of the tonic stuff…Ianon will post it as whoever wrote it in the comments okay? Also tell your friends about Ianon2013 on Fanfiction okay? Also for a special thing that we are going to add is…you must ask Ianon by posting comments in this story _if_…you want to be in her stories of The Girl Across The Dimension and for Kiko…we shall add her in the books also Kiko…I want to say that you're a really great friend to me…anyways…KNUCKLES OUT!"


	3. No Ordinary Echidna

No Ordinary Echidna

"Hey guys, It's me again and I want to tell you something that will blow your minds and if you read this chapter just put K.T.E in the comments box…anyways there will be a new story called No Ordinary Echidna. I accidentally go to Earth and got stuck on Mako Island but I discover the Moon Pool and get turned into a mer-echidna but five girls named Rikki, Cleo, Emma, Isabella, and Charlotte (I know, she used to be evil but not any more) have to help me with my new powers and abilities. So to tell you this: No Ordinary Echidna is being worked on but will come soon, so you H2o fans just have to be patience. Knuckles out!"


	4. Goodbye

Goodbye

**(Shows camera shot of Team Sonic, Dark, Chaotix (without Charmy), also Silver and Mephiles were there but they are wearing tuxes except for Rouge and Omega)**

***Third Person POV***

**"****Ianon quitted making stories since she suck and bad at it and you guys broke her heart, blame Kit Snick and Lord Kelvin for this but mostly Lord Kelvin since he's a jerk that can't keep shut so...goodbye everyone, if you want me to stay then post comments on this but for now…I'm leaving, we're leaving, everyone is leaving" Knuckles said**

"Lord Kelvin made Ianon cry a lot, my sister…Lord Kelvin is a bad guy who you don't want to be posting mean things on your stories, he's just a bully that just wants to pick a bone with somebody" Mephiles explained

"All Ianon wanted to do was to be wanted instead of hiding in the shadows, she is bullied by Clifton Kirk at school –and yes, he's a real guy- but can you please go easy on her" Silver asked

"Some of you out there in the U.S.A know Clifton Kirk, you might be related to him or a friend to him, he's a jerk to Ianon but he doesn't know who Ianon is" Sonic said

"Also Clifton Kirk, if you're really Lord Kelvin then Ianon is out to get you-" Shadow being cut off

"Lord Kelvin is from Lithuania not the U.S.A" Espio corrected

Shadow turns his head to the chameleon

"Thank you Espio"

The hedgehog looks back at the camera

"Anyways, I know that some of you guys are nice out there to Ianon but…she could use some story making advice to make you guys understand but you guys bitchin' about it is not helping her, it's just making her feel bad that she's not a good writer" Shadow continued

"If you put out a little advice for her, it would make Ianon very happy and you too will be happy" Sonic said

"Just help Ianon so you can understand her stories" Knuckles added

"Also we need to tell you that her mom's house doesn't have internet and her father is moving to Florida so that means she can't check on your comments" Mephiles noted

"Yeah, just quit bitchin' and pitch in to help Ianon with her stories please and she might come back with more stories than before like the fourth book of The Girl Across the Dimension and No Ordinary Echidna that might include Knuckles doing a dance off with Clifton K, they will be dancing to Cruisin' For a Bruisin' from Teen Beach Movie" Sonic added

"So just please help her so you can understand her better but we ain't bribin' ya" Knuckles said

"Yes, and I suggest you stop hanging out with Ianon for awhile until you stop talking like her-" Silver pitched in looking at the red echidna

Silver looks back at the camera

"-And I hope that Ianon would start making stories again and not cry anymore"

"Or maybe no one cares about her stories or herself" Shadow included and Sonic looks at him

"If no one gives a fuck about Ianon then they are jackasses because they should care about a girl who wants to follow her dreams" Sonic said

"I agree, Lord Kelven is a cold hearted boy that just wants to crush people who have bad writing" Mephiles said

"Yep" Espio said "also he should just suck a lemon because he is so sour, anyone who's reviewing his site should stop because I saw one story called Urgent Delivery: The Chase where Shadow gets captured by G.U.N"

Shadow looks at Espio and his mouth is agape

"THAT SON OF A BITCH! G.U.N TRUSTS ME BUT THAT IS AN INSULT TO SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG FANS!"

The hedgehog looks away with his mouth closed

"Um guys, we need to wrap this up so…Knuckles, do your thing" Tails said

…

"Knuckles out!"


	5. Espio trapped in a room, another chapter

Espio trapped in a room, another chapter?

The scenery is on Angel Island in front of the Master Emerald with Knuckles in the camera shot

"Heya people, I know that I haven't been doing this for a long time but…how many of you out there are a fan of Ianon's story; Espio trapped in a room? Well werewolflover99 said that he cannot wait for Chapter Three even though it is in _**COMPLETE**_ mode but do you guys really not want it to be a oneshot and let it be a long story?"

Espio butts in

"I AM NOT GOING THROUGH _**THAT**_ AGAIN!" the chameleon shouted at him in his ear but Knuckles rubbed it, trying to gain his hearing through it then the two look at each other.

"OH COME ON! WEREWOLFLOVER99 LOVES THE STORY AND YOU'RE LETTING HIM DOWN?!" Ianon shouted from behind the camera and the two look at her "yes! I fell down once, no **TWICE** in one small oneshot but then you edit the script and I had to do it _again_!" Espio complained.

"I think you fell three times, once when you had a small float down then you fell on the table from the roof and then you fell on the floor with the table coming down with you" Ianon said then Espio threw his arms in the air.

"Whatever! Every chapter, I'm going to be falling from the same hole and do the same routine again and again and again! Falling down onto the same table and fall onto the same floor! And I don't want to get hurt from doing so."

Ianon (talking to Knuckles from behind the camera); hey, do you think during the shot when Espio falls onto the table, do you think he'll say "fuck you Ianon!" when he actually misses the table and hits the ground?

The two began to laugh as Espio rolled his eyes "I'm not going to be in the next chapter guys! I quit!" then he walks away but Ianon turns to him "ESPIO, THAT IS SO UNLIKE YOU!" then she turns to Knuckles "why does he have to break my heart and make me cry, that selfish chameleon" he stops in his tracks and sees Ianon crying while Knuckles is comforting her.

'Oh snap, what have I gotten myself into?' he thought "guess like Espio doesn't love me anymore, and doesn't care anymore" Ianon continued. Espio ran up the shrine's stairs, tackled her down, and kissed her lips but Knuckles laughed while watching the process.

Then Espio starts making a hickey on her neck "so you'll do it?" Ianon asked as the camera in her hand was pointed down at the both of them and you can see Espio making the love bite on her neck but he just nods"okay, but we're going to have to make a poll for the audience to decide if they want a chapter three or not" she points the camera at Knuckles.

"Knuckles out!"


End file.
